The present application relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to compressor blade attachment thereof.
Gas turbine engines often include a multiple of rotor assemblies within a fan, compressor and turbine section. Each rotor assembly has a multitude of blades attached about a circumference of a rotor disk. Each of the blades is spaced a distance apart from adjacent blades to accommodate movement and expansion during operation.
Gas turbine engine compressor rotor blades are typically attached in loading slots of a rotor disk rim. The blades are then locked into place with bolts, peening, locking wires, pins, keys, plates, or other locking hardware. The blades need not fit too tightly in the rotor disk due to the centrifugal forces during engine operation. Some blade movement also may reduce the vibrational stresses produced by high-velocity airstreams between the blades. In such a bladed rotor assembly, the loading slots may increase rotor disk stresses and may ultimately reduce the overall life of the rotor disk.